List of 65 Million Years Ago episodes
This is a list of 65 Million Years Ago episodes. Originally, seasons were set to have 11 episodes (with 2 segments), but this was scrapped, however, season 1 has 11 episodes. Season 1 (2014) 1: Dinos Together/Dino Chase: The dinos try to defeat a caveman/The dinos make a pterodactyl angry, and it chases them all across Dino World (Airdate: March 8, 2014) 2: Laundry Dinos/Hurry, Dinos: The dinos have a series of competitions and the loser has to do the laundry for the dinosaurs/The dinos have to open the gates for the rock train when they get jobs as train gate openers (Airdate: March 9, 2014) 3: Bye, Dinos, Hello, Cavemen/Hollywood Dinos: It's a quiet day for the dinos, and the cavemen get their chance to star in an episode/The dinos go to Hollywood (Airdate: March 10, 2014) 4: Voldino/Movie Dinos: The Dino World Volcano erupts and everyone in Dino World scrambles for shelter/The dinos invent the world's first video camera, and they attempt to make a movie (Airdate: March 11, 2014) 5: Rawr v Superdino/Future Dinos: Rawr becomes a superhero and names himself Superdino, however, another superhero named Superdino thinks that Rawr is copying him so he challenges Rawr to a battle/The dinos build a time machine and check out the present day (Airdate: March 12, 2014) 6: Dino Double/Rex Gets a Girlfriend: Pounce makes a clone, but it begins to steal his life, so he attempts to destroy him/Rex finds the perfect girlfriend, and he goes on a date with her (Airdate: March 20, 2014) 7: Where's The Water/When Water Attacks: All the water in RoarviJuJulenJisappears, so the dinos try to find out how it happened/Following the events of the previous episode, water becomes one to join forces and creates a tsunami in Roarville (Airdate: May 19, 2014) 8: Vending Machine/Dino's Got Talent: Claw inserts a vending machine into the dino's home, creating chaos/ The dinos enter a talent show, hoping to win with their "BBQ Mania" act (Airdate: May 26, 2014) 9: Pounce Goes Shopping/Bent Knee: Pounce goes shopping for meat, but gets distracted by a zoo on the way home/Claw bends his knee while jumping, so Rawr has to travel for miles for a doctor to save him (Airdate: June 2, 2014) 10: PORTAL/Dino Back in Time: Pounce invents a magic portal to a world of... pegasi?/Rawr accidentily travels back in time, so Claw, Pounce and Rex try to save him (Airdate: June 9, 2014) 11: Rawr's Game/Boulder: Rawr invents his own board game/A boulder rampages and wrecks havoc through Dino World. (Airdate: June 16, 2014) Season 2 (2015) 12: Cool Cars/Driving Test: The dinos find motor engines and invent cars/Rawr takes his driving test and fails (Airdate: February 6, 2015) 13: Dino is the Word/Skydiving: The dinos invent the dictionary, but cannot find a use for it/Rawr is going to skydive, but he doesn't know it's on to a pit of spikes, so the other dinos go to extreme measures to save him (Airdate: February 13, 2015) 14: Impossible/Cookie: Rex attempts to do everything impossible in 1 day/Pounce invents a cookie, and everyone tries to steal it (Airdate: February 20, 2015) 15: Build a House/Boring: Rawr attempts to build a house/Claw begins to think that he is boring, so he attempts to do cool things to become unboring (Airdate: February 27, 2015) 16: Weekend at Caveman's/Electricity: Pounce stays at a caveman's place for the weekend/Rawr discovers electricity... in his ear (Airdate: March 22, 2015) 17: Rawr Does the Caveman/Rockumentary: Rawr does a dance called "The Caveman" which, but it turns everyone that does it into a shower head/The dinos have another go at making a movie, this time creating a documentary about their lives (Aird May 9, 2015) 18: Ladder Madder/Cheesy Puns: Pounce finds some huge ladders and challenges the other dinos to a ladder race/Rawr and Rex have a pun battle (Airdate: May 16, 2015) 19: TBA/Dinosaurs Begin: TBA/We see the dinos as babies as they try and survive in the wild. (Airdate: May 23, 2015) 20: TBA/TBA: TBA (Airdate: May 30, 2015) 21: The Ants/Low Fat Yogurt: The dinosaurs get an ant farm, but after Pounce accidentally smashes it, there is an ant infestation/Claw thinks he is developing a weight problem, so he tries to invent something to get him healthier (Airdate: June 6, 2015) 22: TBA/TBA: TBA (Airdate: June 13, 2015) Season 3 (2015-2016) 23: Hat in the Hat in the Hat in the Hat in the Hat in the Hat/Definition of Random Spiky Stones Falling on our Faces: Rex is suddenly cursed, a curse of random things happening to him/Hailstones fall for the first time in history, and the dinos experiment on them (Airdate: December 12, 2015) 24: The Time Crime: As a result of a dino invention gone wrong, the dinos keep on going back in time, and need to stop before they end up going before time and ripping a hole in time and the universe. (Airdate: December 26, 2015) NOTE: This is the first TV movie of the series. 25: Friends/Much Obliged- Rawr is scared it might be the end of the dino's friendship when it becomes every dino for themselve during a meteor attack/Pounce becomes extremely grateful when Claw accidentally saves his life (Airdate: January 23, 2016) 26: Français Time/TBA: TBA Category:Episode lists Category:BaconZone